Carlos
"See what happens when you blink!"''-- The Show's Tagline Carlos & Randomness® is a 2015 Emmy-award winning British animated series created by Mr Pookie. The show revolves around a young boy named Carlos, and his adventures on a strange planet when he blinks and suddenly opens his eyes there. The series is fairly popular, the most viewed ever having 2.842 million viewers. The series is 67th on IGN's Top 100 Series list, and currently airs on Disney XD mainly, but also Disney Channel. In 2018, a movie titled "Carlos & Randomness: Attack of the Apocabots" was released, and two sequels titled "Carlos & Randomness: He Rises" and "Carlos & Randomness: Nightmare Strikes" were released in 2022 and 2026. The series currently airs in many countries, some being UK, US, Canada, France, Ukraine, Japan, Poland and more. (See Broadcasting for all countries) Premise Carlos is a regular boy in a regular school, but the regular meter drops right down when he blinks during lunch, and opens his eyes on another planet. He has misadventures there, with the planet's ruler, KingPeaTot. Unfortunatly for them, evil monsters from an evil planet occasionaly attack them, and they have to stop them. Characters Main Characters *'Carlos Bland- 'Carlos is the main protagonist of the series. A helpful 9-year old boy who loves having fun, and is always ready for comedic misadventures. He is voiced by Daniel Roche. *'King PeaTot- 'The 10-year old ruler of Planet Blatarium. He is a small, strange, green alien-like creature. He greeted Carlos to Blatarium and they quickly became friends. Recurring Characters *'Crazy Cop- 'A police officer who is always arresting people for ridiculous reasons. He is voiced by John Sparkes. *'Arcade Paul- '''An arcade clerk who joins Carlos and PeaTot to play in the games alot. He is voiced by TBA. Development TBA International names UK/US/Canada Carlos & Randomness France Carlos et la planète aléatoire (Carlos and the Random Planet) Poland Carlos i losowość (Carlos and Randomness) Germany Carlos und RANDOM (Carlos plus RANDOM) Japan プラネットランダムにカルロス (Carlos on Planet Random) TBA Broadcasting Reception The show has had many different reviews, but most are generally positive. The show holds a 6.3 rating on IMDB, 6.8 on Internet Movie Database, and 7.3 on TV.com. Films In 2013, there seemed to be an increase in views, with many episodes passing the 2 million mark. Due to this popularity, Mr Pookie told Disney his plans to create a film based on Carlos & Randomness. At this time, Pookie was still unsure of the plot, but the plot was created 2 weeks after this. The next week, all airings of Carlos & Randomness had an announcement from Pookie about the movie, explaining the plot, release date, etc. The film centers around a time capsule from millions of years ago being found by scientists, and the contents inside are evil robots who escape and quickly cause the apocalypse. The film was titled "Carlos and Randomness: Attack of the Apocabots" and was released on September 11, 2015, and was released to DVD on January 11, 2015, 4 months after its cinema release. The film got mostly positive reviews, with a rating of 7.4 on IMDB and 65% on Rotten Tomatoes, it's consensus saying "It gets a little slow at times, but other than that it's a generally good film with a good plot and heroes." In 2016, an episode, "Halloween Scares", passed the 3 million mark with 3.126 views. Due to this and the first popularity, Mr Pookie and Disney teamed up on making a sequel. The film centers around a mysterious disappearance of many Blatarium citizens, including Carlos. It is found out that a hacker from Earth is brainwashing them and turning them into vampires, and now it's up to King PeaTot, who is the last one left, to save his planet. The film, titled "Carlos and Randomness: He Rises", was released on December 21, 2018. TBA